


Imagine

by VannaBananaNana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teeny Tiny Smutty Thing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaBananaNana/pseuds/VannaBananaNana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teeny tiny smutty thing I wrote when I was too horny to sleep one night.</p><p>Transferred over from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Imagine…

Cas is asleep, lying on his back. He’s dreaming of Dean, so of course he’s rock hard. Dean walks in and sees the obvious tent in the sheets. Quiet as can be, he lubes and stretches himself before yanking the sheets off Cas and sinking down on his cock.

Cas wakes up to the sight and feel of Dean slowly fucking himself. He’s moaning quietly, eyes closed so he doesn’t realize he’s being watched. Cas lets Dean have his way for a little while, until he can’t take it anymore.

Dean is a little surprised, but pleasantly so, when Cas suddenly surges up and shoves Dean down onto his back. Without a word he starts fucking his bitch as fast and as hard as he can.

Pretty soon Dean is practically screaming, begging Cas to come in his ass, arms and legs wrapped tight around him, hanging on for dear life.

He comes with a hoarse shout of Cas’ name, untouched. Cas follows not long after, Dean’s name on his lips.

This is Cas’ favorite way to wake up.


End file.
